This new Bouvardia originated as a seedling selected from offspring of the breeding stock plant Red King. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1983 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive flower form and coloration of its blossoms. Specifically, the flower is a four lobed tubular corolla. It is orange red in color. The selected plant was propagated by me in Roelofarendsveen, Holland through several generations of cutting propagation to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1982 in Roelofarendsveen, Holland where the breeding stock is maintained. My new variety, Joreda, differs from the mother plant, Red King, in that it has larger flowers, better stem quality with more blooms per stem, and a longer vase life.